


Family From the Start

by kariberri13



Series: Family Is Worth It All [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, F/M, Family Feels, Firehouse 118 Crew as Family (9-1-1 TV), Good Parent Owen Strand, I feel like Carlos and Athena would be great friends, M/M, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK and Buck are brothers, so they are totally going to become friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13
Summary: Three months have passed, and the Strands and Carlos are on their way to LA. They pay a promised visit to Buck and meet the rest of his family. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Family Is Worth It All [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a series. This is a continuation of Family Means Everything! Let me know what you guys think, I love reading comments.

Three months had passed since TK saw Buck. After the night at the bar, the 118 had gone home the next morning. TK loved seeing the man and missed him more than ever since he had left. He was thrilled to be headed to LA in just a few days, he even convinced Carlos to take a few days off and go with. Even though the man argued about going. 

“Babe, you should spend time with just your brother and dad, as a family.” Carlos insisted. TK just closed the space between them.

“We will, just with you there. You are just as important to me, your part of my family now Carlos.” TK leaned up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Carlos tried but couldn’t help but smile. 

“Okay fine. I will put in a time off request.” Carlos relented. TK smiled, pulling him into a kiss. He pushed forward, deepening the kiss before pulling back. 

“I have to go to work now. Text me later.” He turned to leave. Carlos grabbed ahold of his wrist, spinning TK back towards him. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“You’re a tease you know.” He murmured before letting TK go. TK left with a wink. 

Now that they were headed to LA, TK couldn’t sit still. He was full of nervous energy. He and Buck had been texting more than ever before since the man had visited Texas. He forgot how much he loved having his big brother around. 

His dad decided he wanted to drive to see some of the country, but TK now wished they had flown. He wanted to be there already. His leg was bouncing up and down, probably driving Carlos nuts with the way he laid his hand on his knee.

“Relax babe.” He whispered leaning closer. Carlos kept one hand on his knee, but wrapped the other around TK’s shoulders, pulling TK to rest against him. Owen peeked at them threw the mirror with a fond smile. He complained about them both sitting in the back for the first couple of miles but stopped once TK reminded him, they could have driven separately but Owen had insisted they all go together.

He knew his dad was just as excited as him, but he didn’t show it. His dad missed having both his sons in the same state, but he was eager to finally meet Buck’s sister, Maddie. TK was also eager to meet the one person Buck has talked about so much growing up. He remembered staying up late, talking about the big sister he had. 

TK had always wanted that; he had always wanted siblings. Before his dad took Buck, it was his biggest complaint. Before his parents divorced, he asked about a baby sibling just about every day. Then, after the divorce, he stopped asking, but the want was still there.

He was ecstatic when his dad told him about Buck. He remembered his dad telling him that TK would have a big brother. At the time he didn’t understand how, but when he met Buck, he no longer cared. The thrill of having another person to play with was enough for him. 

“You know, I can’t wait to meet your sisters. I always wanted sister.” He murmured to Carlos. The other man just laughed and shook his head.

“You won’t want sisters after you’ve met mine. They are a bit crazy, especially when it comes to me.” He whispered back. TK shrugged.

“I think its cute they are protective of their baby brother.” He teased. Carlos just shook his head and tucked TK further into his side. He willingly let himself be pulled into cuddling.

“Carlos, just wait until we get back to Austin. I’m sure I can pull out some old pictures of the boys together. They used to get into so much trouble.” His dad teased. 

“Captain Strand, we might just have to do that.” He said, ignoring TK’s protests.

“Owen is fine son.” Was Owen’s automatic response. Carlos nodded, amending what he said earlier.

TK tucked his face into Carlos’ neck, pressing soft kisses there. 

“I will ask your sister to tell embarrassing childhood stories as revenge.” TK spoke, still pressing feather-light kisses to Carlos’ skin. 

“I’m sure they will tell them before you ask. I don’t mind though; I love you too much.” His face flushed with a light blush. TK’s face went soft.

“I love you too.” He leaned up and pressed his lips against Carlos’. 

“Okay, I am going to get a cavity with how sweet you two are being back there.” Owen joked. 

“Dad.” TK whined, hiding his face. His dad just shook his head and focus again on driving.

TK thought he was going to go insane being cooped up in the car for so long. He was incredibly bored, and he didn’t want to bother Carlos, who was sleeping semi-peacefully. His dad was humming under his breath, and his phone was dead.

TK decided to just lean into Carlos and try to sleep. Carlos shifted in his sleep, wrapping his arms as best as he could around TK and pulled him closer. TK relaxed into his boyfriend’s hold and sighed. He loved cuddling Carlos; he didn’t think he could love anything more. He knew Buck was going to make fun of him for being so in love, but he didn’t care

He knew Buck was happy for him. He thought about the texts the two had exchanged. He knew Buck and Eddie had gotten their shit together and started dating. TK also couldn’t wait until he met Christopher. He remembered late on night when they were teenagers that Buck confessed, he wanted kids. 

TK remembered turning to Buck and telling him he also wanted kids. They talked about having families, and that’s when TK couldn’t keep his secret in anymore. He had turned away from Buck, tears welling up and told Buck he was gay. He remembered that Buck had just pulled him into a hug and whispered that everything would be okay, that Buck still loved him. 

Years later, on another dark night when it was just the two of them home, Buck had confessed that he was bisexual. TK pulled him into a tight hug, and they watched movies all night, that night. He couldn’t wait to see Buck with his family. He was so happy that Buck found himself, and that the man was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

TK couldn’t wait to see Buck again, and he was glad the 118 was no longer on shift when they finally made it to LA. Buck had planned a barbeque for everyone to hang out and get to know each other better. TK had also made plans for a double date with Buck, he figured it was his turn to question a boyfriend. 

When they pulled up to Bobby Nash’s house, TK was out of the car so fast, his dad hadn’t even opened his door. He was about to knock on the door, but it was pulled open before he could. Buck reached out and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“I can’t believe you guys are actually here.” Buck whispered, letting go of TK, only to pull his dad into an equally crushing hug. 

“Of course, we would come son. I told you we would visit.” Owen laughs.

“Come on and let them in Buckaroo.” Athena calls from inside the house. Buck looks down sheepishly, moving aside to let the three of them in. They all shuffle inside, only to be led out into the backyard.

“Ah Captain Strand, it’s nice to see you again.” Bobby leaves the grill to shake hands with Owen.

“It is nice to see the people Buck found himself with again. And Owen is fine.” He follows Bobby back towards the grill, leaving his sons alone. TK fondly rolls his eyes as his dad lingers by the grill. He knows his dad is not a grill-master.

The woman that scolded Buck to let them in comes out of the house finally, sticking her hand out to TK.

“I did not know our Buckaroo had a brother.” She says with a small smile, “I’m Athena, Bobby’s wife.” 

“Yeah, my dad took him in a long time ago. I’m TK, and this is my boyfriend Carlos.” He turns, wrapping his arm around Carlos’ waist. Athena turns to him, taking him in.

“You’re a cop?” She asks, a knowing look in her eyes. 

“Yes, ma’am. I’m with the Austin police.” She smiles at that, pulling Carlos away to swap stories. TK watches as he goes, turning towards Buck.

“So where are the two people I came here to meet?” He watches as Buck blushes before hollering at a heavily pregnant woman. Once he calls to her, she turns, a smile lighting up her face.

“You didn’t tell me you were going to be an uncle!” TK exclaims, watching the woman come closer. When she reaches them, TK goes for a handshake, but finds himself pulled into a tight hug. He is careful to be gentle with her.

“I always wanted to meet Buck’s little brother. Thank you for being there for him.” Her hand is rested on her stomach, and tear glisten in her eyes. 

“Maddie, this is TK. TK this is Maddie.” Buck breaks in, pulling his sister into a hug. She smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes.

“Sorry, pregnancy hormones. I cannot wait to hear stories about teenaged Buck.” She smiles and, in that moment, TK can see all the regret she has for not growing up with Buck.

“Bucky!” A small child’s voice calls out from the doorway of the house. Buck whips around, kneeling to catch the kid that launches into his arms. He stands and spins him around, pressing kisses to the child’s cheeks. TK nods at Eddie who follows closely behind. 

When Buck finally puts the child back down, Eddie leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. TK smiles at them, happy that his brother found someone who loved him. He can see the love between them plain as day. He kneels to be eye level with who he assumes is Christopher.

“You must be Chris; Buck has told me tons about you. I’m Buck’s younger brother, TK.” Chris’ eyes light up and he moves forward to hug TK. TK is surprised, but he wraps his arms around him anyways.

“Bucky always looks happy when he talks to you. He said you got him and dad together.” TK can’t help but laugh, smirking up at the two who are standing pressed together. Buck rolls his eyes, and Eddie just flushes. 

TK doesn’t notice, but Athena and Carlos are watching them from the side of the backyard.

“You know, I didn’t know that Buck had family in Texas. When the team came back, I was shocked. I’m glad he had people though. TK seems nice.” Carlos can’t help but gush about TK.

“I’m glad TK had Buck too. He was so happy when he came to Texas.” Carlos watches TK with Eddie’s kid, not able to think about anything but having something like that. Athena must notice his staring.

“You want something like that huh.” Carlos blushes, wondering if the woman was a mind-reader. He rubs the back of his neck before answering.

“TK has been through so much, especially before I met him. I know he isn’t ready for something like that.” He answers, but Athena turns to him, her eyebrow cocked. 

“That didn’t answer my question.” 

“Yeah, I want that. I want that so much with him.” He murmurs, softly sighing as he thinks about the future with TK. Athena smiles and pats his shoulder.

“Buck wanted that too, and he found it. I bet you’ll have it too.” She winks at him before making her way over to her husband, leaving Carlos feeling a little dumb founded. He shakes his head, making his way back to TK. He comes up, plastering himself to TK’s back and resting his head on his shoulder. TK turns his head and presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I thought you abandoned me. This is Chris. Chris, this is my boyfriend Carlos.” The little boy TK had hugged earlier stares up at him and Carlos is hit with a wave of wanting kids with TK. 

“TK and Bucky said you’re a cop! That’s so cool.” Chris stares at him with wonder in his eyes and Carlos can’t help but laugh. Yeah, he really wants this with TK. He didn’t think he wanted anything less than forever with the man.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also thinking about adding TK meeting Carlos' family to this series as another story, and maybe a story about teenaged TK and Buck growing up. I'm not totally sure how many stories will actually go into the series, but it will be more than just 2!!


End file.
